


Midnight Pick-Me-Up

by For_Ylisse



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: But It's Night So It's Dark, F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex on a pickup truck, Short, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_Ylisse/pseuds/For_Ylisse
Summary: It's the dead of night and Cait's got Nora right where she wants her - bent over a rusty pickup truck in the middle of Sanctuary. This one's pretty short.





	Midnight Pick-Me-Up

Nora squeezed her eyes shut and gasped as Cait rolled her hips forward, pushing the steel deep inside her. Most nights, she'd be reclining on a stack of pillows with the cage fighter content to lay between her legs and work diligently until she lost all feeling in her tongue, and then some. Maybe their starting roles would be reversed, depending on who needed it more that night. They'd whisper filthy encouragements to one another, and on a particularly romantic night, maybe they'd even take it slow. But not tonight. Tonight, Cait had her bent over the bed of a rusty old pickup truck, the tailgate nowhere to be found. One hand rested on Nora's shoulder to keep her body down at an angle; the other held her waist steady.

"How's it feel, lover?" Cait teased as she began to set a light rhythm.

"Nngh…more," Nora moaned. She cursed and shuddered, not yet accustomed to the coldness of the steel sliding in and out of her, her inner heat bringing the metal toy to a comfortable temperature at an agonizingly slow rate. She was lucky it was locked up in her safe when the bombs fell - usable sex toys in the wasteland were few and far between.

Cait quickened her pace, grunting as the base of the strap-on pressed up against her core with each shallow stroke. She knew that if she managed to hit her own sweet spot for long enough, she could make herself come from the pressure alone. And that wasn't even accounting for the glorious view of her darling vault-dweller writhing beneath her. A sultry voice interrupted her musings.

"Mmm…you can stop holding back now," Nora growled, beginning to rock back and forth into Cait's slow-but-steady pattern. "I know you want to be rough with me…go on then, doll, I don't break so easy." She twisted around and looked up over her shoulder at the redhead, who raised an eyebrow. "Fuck me like you mean it, Cait."

The cage fighter smirked, repositioning herself so she could plunge deeper. She began thrusting again with fast, uneven strokes, her fingers pressing hard into Nora's skin.

The vault-dweller clenched her teeth and scrambled for something to hold on to, balling her hands into fists when she came up short. She buried her face in her arms, trying to suppress her incriminating cries of pleasure. Cait smacked her ass, briefly slowing to a snail's pace to catch her attention. "Don't hold it in darlin'," she managed between ragged breaths. "I need to hear ya. So what if the others know what we're doin'? Fuck 'em." Before Nora could reply, Cait grabbed her waist with both hands and suddenly drove the strap-on deep inside her, making her whimper and beg for more. Harder. Faster.

The cage fighter put her hands under Nora's chest, pulling her lover's torso upright against hers. She buried her face in the vault-dweller's neck, kissing and sucking at the skin, marking her as her own. Her hands slowly snaked up Nora's white t-shirt. With no bra impeding access, Cait deftly played with her nipples, already hard against her hands from the brisk spring air, twisting and tugging at them just the way Nora liked as she continued to slam into her at full speed from behind.

"Ah, fuck," the sole survivor groaned. "The things you do to me, doll...nngh...please," Her foot shifted atop the metal crate that raised her left leg off the ground, her jeans, belt, shoes, and panties carelessly strewn nearby. She loved it when Cait fucked her outside at night; the risk of getting caught was more than worth the thrill. Nora was good and soaked, and a bit of her wetness had begun dripping down the inside of her thigh, rapidly cooling against her skin in the breeze. Shameless, urgent moans replaced the intermittent little mewls from before as Cait pushed both hands on her back, bending her over once more. The vault-dweller extended her arms in front of her and rested her head on the bed of the truck, the cold metal feeling sinfully good against her flushed cheek.

Cait's gaze was fixed on the woman below her, their bodies illuminated by the nearby radio beacon's blinking red glow. The majority of Nora's back was adorned with an intricate tattoo she had done before the war, during her last year of law school. A set of scales hung balanced from shoulder to shoulder, the left one reading 'Truth' and the right one reading 'Justice'. The redhead sighed. She traced the outline of the scales with a shaky finger as she briefly humored the thought of an old-world justice system, then suddenly scratched down her lover's back from her shoulders down to her ass, causing Nora to arch her body as she let out an unrestrained scream. The cage fighter's center throbbed with heat against the strap-on's base, and she knew she wouldn't last long if Nora kept making those sounds.

"Darlin'," Cait began, her voice quavering. "I'm gettin' close; gonna try an' bring ya to where I'm at." The vault-dweller nodded breathlessly as Cait slowed her pace in an effort to delay her own impending climax. As she reached her right hand around Nora's midsection, she knew there was no time for foreplay. She began stroking the sole survivor's clit with her middle finger, loose and slow to start as she kept her left hand firm on her back.

Nora bucked her hips up and down to meet Cait's thrusts. "Faster, doll, don't you dare fucking stop," she moaned, nearly shouting. Cait complied. If Hancock could hear them inside on any given night from his house next door, half the settlement probably knew what they were up to right then. But if Cait didn't care, Nora didn't either. The way she saw it, the others could enjoy the show or they could mind their own fucking business and go back to sleep.

Cait's fingers worked faster now as she felt her own arousal building rapidly, her partner adding to the sensation by riding her metal cock aggressively fast. "Fuck, almost there," the cage fighter breathed. "Think ya can come with me, treasure?"

As the cage fighter's fingers flailed against her clit, Nora couldn't get the words out between her moans, instead nodding enthusiastically. Cait tapped into every last store of energy she had as she fucked them both to an unbridled climax, her hips slapping audibly against her lover's thighs.

"Oh Cait...oh fucking hell!" Nora's body contorted as she came first, shrieking the cage fighter's name repeatedly and clawing wildly at the bed of the truck. Cait stopped stroking the vault-dweller's clit to scratch up her thighs, rising higher and higher with every thrust. She kept her eyes fixed on Nora's back tattoo, the scales beginning to blur together as her body tensed. A loud string of curses and indistinguishable words left her lips as her orgasm hit, and she let out a low groan, her body shaking violently. As the wave subsided and her vision returned, she bent over to press her body up against Nora's, grabbing each of her hands.

"Cait…" Nora started, too weary to finish her thought as she reveled in the aftershocks of her climax.

The cage fighter kissed her neck sweetly, her shaky breath hot on the vault-dweller's skin. "I love ya, Nora. Don't you forget. Now are ya gonna help me take this damn harness off or what?"

"Maybe," Nora purred, her breath hitching as she slid off the steel cock. "But only if you help put it on me afterward. I think you deserve a little extra attention after that performance, lovergirl."

"Well I'm not gonna say no to that," Cait laughed. "But the sun'll be comin' up soon…don't know how I feel about every man in Sanctuary eyeballin' my woman's arse in broad daylight. How 'bout we take this inside, darlin'?"


End file.
